The introduction of exogenous proteins to cells can be accomplished by introduction of a transgene or the protein itself. Transgenic methods, while powerful, typically represent a permanent introduction of the exogenous material and the resulting alterations of the target cell's genome present complications, particularly in therapeutic contexts. Current methods of protein delivery are limited by labor-intensive purification processes, low protein yield and inefficient intracellular targeting, styming a number of technologies, ranging from therapeutic applications to the reprogramming of cells.